


The House of the Quirkless

by Jamsandwitch_exe



Category: Lost Song (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA OC, Bakugou Katsuki gets some redemption, Basically, Best friend Midoriya Izuku, Cats, Family Issues, How Do I Tag, I don’t have a plan, I had two separate ideas then mashed them, Izuku Midoriya Protection Squad, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, OC has issues, OC insert, Quirkless, Quirkless buddies at least, Shouto Todoroki protection squad, Singing, Social Anxiety, Songs, Songstress, and he gets it, and therapy, bnha x lost song crossover, close friend, dont expect super long chapters all the time, first fic, i legit have no plan, idk -freeform, idk how to speeeeell, is a bitch Ik, just for one scene I thought of, oc has mommy daddy and grandma issues, oh right, ok maybe just friend, pls help, so does oc but pshhh, songstres, surprising I know, the bnha x lost song crossover no one needed, the normal things you’ll find in an anime with fighting and powers, they both need protection, vigilantes, warning! Blood and other things, warning! Swearing, wrote this instead of doing any work, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamsandwitch_exe/pseuds/Jamsandwitch_exe
Summary: Even in the world of quirks, thousands of years after the legend was even considered a legend, the Legend of the Songstress was still fairly known. Albeit it was only children (who will soon forget), some adults (who told them the story), and elders (who can only remember snippets of the story), they still knew.After thousands of years though, the story was altered. People only knew the most important part, there was a person who could preform wonderful miracles when they sang. She could even give immortality. What they always seem to forget, is that something as big as an infinite life, will always come with a price.This is a story of the great-great-great-great-and so on-granddaughter of the Songstress who was gifted with the same power.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki and OC, Not Chosen, OC and Izuku Midoriya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The story of the immortal songstress wasn't widely known, it wasn't a story lots of people knew. It was the kind of story that was stuck in the deepest part of your mind, slowly forgetting it. The kind you can sort of remember, the kind at the tip of your tongue, that you can't, for the life of you, remember the name of. The only parts that you would remember were the main parts- There once lived a songstress who can make miracles happen when she sang. She sang the Song of Immortality, and she lived forever. The end, that's it.

No one remembered the songstress's name, what she looked like, or who her family was. The most someone could remember was that she was part of the royal family one way or another. But no one cared, their eyes only saw that she lived forever. That she could heal someone with a _song._ Control the wind, make fire, create water, and avoid _death_ with a simple song. 

Few knew the consequences of each song, they were the few that cared. The few that _had_ to know the consequences. The few were the family of said Songstress. The power of the songs went down the family and every member knew everything they could about it. Very few of the family actually got the power, and if they did, they were to never sing outside the same house of the Songstress. 

They knew the risk of people knowing about their family. People would kidnap them, force them to use the power, or would even kill them. It happened before, why wouldn't it happen now? People were the same, before and now. The Songstress knew this. She lived through it. 

The story of the Songstress is filled with loss and grief. Regret and sadness. Tears and bloodshed. In short, it was anything but what the people knew it was. 

(From here, I just explain the entire story. So if you already watched it, or want to, skip it!! You do need to know Lost Song before this though, it makes much more sense if you knew it.)

The Songstress, Finis, was a princess who was going to marry the rude, cold-hearted prince Rudo. She was the Goddess of Victory, a gift sent from above. Only she and her closest friend knew what happens when she uses the power- her life will shorten. She was an air-head, she was the worst at directions and had this aura around her the beamed with love and innocence. Until the war came. 

At the time, she had fallen in love with her guardian knight, Henry Leobolt. He the same with her. When the war came, she was forced to use her power to heal the injured army to create an immortal one. She wanted all the fighting to stop, but life wasn't like that. It never is. Instead, she was threatened to help the fighting, or else Henry will be killed.

After numerous fights, and a death from one of Finis's closest friends, the army rested in a forest. The friend of Finis was killed because she tried to poison the prince, he accompanied the army to watch the Songstress, and the prince had the idea that Finis told her to kill him.

Mad at Finis for trying to kill him, he decides to kill Henry. But, to make things much more interesting, he tells Finis to burn him and other dead bodies. She was under the impression that they were the enemy who were killed in an overnight raid. Henry was still alive as she burned all of them. 

In rage, she sang the Song of Mortality. It was her attempt to destroy the planet. IN return, she was given immortality. She will never age, nor die. She lived through millions of years, watching as life died and repeated, over and over again.

She started making herself a legend. Making drawings of herself singing and preforming miracles for the future ages to see. She wrote stories of the Songstress, made art, wrote the songs in odd drawings for everyone to see. Eventually, she found Henry again. Only this time, it wasn't her Henry. It was an reincarnation of him, a Henry who never knew her. A Henry with a different life.

She waited. She waited for the timeline where it was like her life before immortality. She waited to see the real Henry, her Henry. And she was delivered.

She found herself in a cave, singing the Song of Healing. It reminded her too much like Henry, so she threw it away with her feelings. What she didn't know, was she that her feelings and song took form of a child. The child has the same powers as her, though she didn't lose her life when she used it. She was found, and adopted.

Finis willingly helped the army become the most powerful army there was, storing her songs in boxes for later use without her. 

After a few battles, the child, Rin, figures out that she was a song. She was meant to heal Finis. Finis's real plan was to end her suffering once and for all, completely ending her life and anything else's. She sang the Song of Mortality once again. After, Rin found her and worked things out. Together, singing the Song of Mortality and the Song of Healing, stopped the world from ending. 

Rin was a song, or at least made from one. And everyone knew that song's come to an end when it finishes the purpose. Once the song ended, she disappeared. 

Later on, in a new timeline in the same year the war took place, Finis was pregnant with a child. The child was Rin who will share the same power as her mother.

That's the real story. In the end, Finis was still immortal. Their life went on, and the family grew. Time passed, and Finis was still there. She was sad once Henry died again, but was happy to live his life with him. She watched as family members died, and took care of the ones who shared her power. The ones who shared the power all lived in the same house, there were only seven or so people who did live there. Others lived their own lives and checked in often. 

This was a fairly new timeline for Finis, she encountered it before, but never paid much attention to it. This world grew into a world of quirks. Eighty percent of the world had powers called quirks. 

You would think that since everyone had powers, that would mean the family members who shared the power could come out with their quirk and say it's a quirk right? Well, it's wrong. They still couldn't. Why? Because the Legend of the Songstress is still known, and it will forever be known.

So while every other member of the family was born with normal quirks, the ones who were born with the power would lie to everyone and say they were quirkless. It was registered, all officially in the papers and known by everyone in the area.

_That was the house of the quirkless._


	2. Meet Briane Fogg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Briane get attacked, and All Might is a bitch but he's still cool.

The house of the quirkless was known almost everywhere in Japan. Reaching from Musutafu, all the way to Hosu. It's mostly known by villains in Hosu, but it's still known by civilians there too. 

Everyone who lived there were quirkless, weak little dipshits who weren't even human. People say that the oldest takes care of them because the rest of the family doesn't want them. That wasn't true of course, the family knew they weren't quirkless and the parents of each child talk to them daily saying 'I miss you' and 'stay strong' repeatedly.

No one dared to even walk in front of the house. In truth, it doesn't look like a regular house. Even though it's quite small, the form makes it look like a castle. The base is a cylinder with two more stuck to the sides. It's two stories high and is thoroughly worn out, vines and moss crawling on the chipped stone and wooden skeleton. 

Stairs led to the front door on the second floor, each step looking like it would fall over by a cat's weight. The bottom floor was surrounded by trees and bushes, effectively hiding whatever door was there. There was still room between the bushes and the tower, it was dark but was lit by lanterns.

Inside, you wouldn't believe how clean it looked. It looked  _ nothing _ like the outside. Sleek, dark wooden floors, a soft looking sofa with fluffy blankets thrown carelessly over it and throw pillows so soft it couldn't hurt a fly surrounded a black sixteen inch hanging TV with a brown coffee table in front of it. The walls were decorated with shelves of pictures, plants, and other items cherished by each member of the family. Behind the sofa was a window touching the floor and was tall enough to fit any person, it looked into the side tower which was the library.

The living room took a small portion of the left corner closest to the front door. To the right was the main play area. There were child friendly books, toys, stuffed animals, and board games stacked near the wall with a few bean bags over a light pink carpet, the bean bags themselves were multiple colors.

Behind both wall-less rooms was the kitchen. It took the entire back of the floor, an island counter in the middle with multiple stools for everyone to sit in. Every cabinet was filled with food, spices, ingredients, plates, bowls, and cups, and various kitchen utensils. Each thing organized into a separate cabinet.

The tower to the right was a stairwell to the bottom floor, where everyone's rooms were. Entering from the stairwell, the order went from the three youngest on the right, while the three oldest plus Finis were on the left. Youngest closest to the stairs. There was a space between the oldests rooms which led outside to the bushes and trees. It was how they usually left the house, they circled to the back where there was an opening in the bushes, which entered to an open field where they would leave and go on for the day.

Now, the main character of this story is the second youngest in the 'quirkless family', as they like to call it. Her name is Briane (Bri-ah-ne) Fogg. She's fifteen with straight, dark grey hair and brown eyes. She's somewhat skinny and is as flat as a stick, she's a senior in middle school, Aldera Middle School. 

The youngest is a six year old boy with black, scraggly hair and lime green eyes. Everyone with the power were home schooled for elementary, some until high school and college unless they said so. He had mildly pale skin, colored enough to see the difference between his and the color white. He loves to draw and play with the action figures, and behaves more than an average six year old. His name is Atsu Shi and was Braine's baby cousin.

Three years older than Briane, a.k.a. eighteen, was her cousin Kathe Ishai. She's the brownest out of all of them. She's curvy and a good skinny, she has thick, wavy black hair and golden eyes. She's the prettiest out of everyone, no room for arguments. She was a senior in high school and would definitely catch every boy’s eyes if she wasn't 'quirkless'.

Next in line was her aunt. She's definitely one of the palest out of them, her red eyes vibrant against her golden yellow hair. It cascaded down her back in layered waves. Her name was Helia Goshu. She was twenty-two and worked as a music teacher in a small town that accepts everyone, gender, who you love, quirk, quirkless- you name it. The mini family always goes there to get decent and fair prices and service there.

Her uncle, Adrion Darre, had long gray hair that reached just below his shoulders. He was twenty-six and was rather lean and muscular, tan skin showing off his bright blue eyes. He was an anonymous book writer, always writing his name as Adri.

The second to last person was another aunt. She had fair skin, pale green eyes and mint colored hair. She stayed at home and dealt with cooking and doing the bills. Everyone called her mom. Her name is Lia Mino and she is almost forty.

Lastly, was Finis. She was millions of years old by now and had long light gray hair. She was curvy and pale, it contrasted nicely against her emerald green eyes and naturally rounded face. She stuck with doing chores around the house and home schooled everyone.

Each member had some physical trait shared with Finis. Atsu had the green eyes, the same with Lia, while Adrion, Helia, and Briane had the pale skin. Adrion also had the long gray hair, while Briane had long dark gray hair. Kathe had Finis’s curviness and nice body. Everyone in the family, with or without the power, had some creative or musical talent. It could be singing, that was a given if you had the power, or writing, or playing an instrument, or drawing.

Briane quickly ate the breakfast Lia made for everyone, saying a quick thanks. She grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag, zipping it up and swinging it onto her back. She swallowed and yelled a goodbye, getting a few right back as she ran down the stairwell, her footsteps echoing against the walls.

She tied her hair up into a messy bun as she took another bite of her food. Lia made pancakes again and let Atsu put chocolate inside it, one of the best foods ever.

She ran to the door and walked through the maze of bushes and thorns with practiced ease. She finishes the pancake as she exits the dark maze and runs into the streets. Everyone knew she was quirkless, so they avoided her with disgust or fear in their eyes. She never understood the fear, if she was so low, why did people fear her?

She slowed her pace as the school came into her view and flipped her hood on. She’s wearing the standard school uniform, complete with black shoes and dark blue leggings, and a deep purple hooded jacket. A mask obscured her face and muffled her words a slight bit. Her fashion was dark and mysterious, scaring the civilians was an added bonus. Maybe that’s why people were scared of her.

Strands of her dark hair fell over her brown eyes, covering them. She grunts in annoyance and tucks them safely behind her ear as the sounds of punches invaded her hearing when she entered the gates of the school.

“Shut up Deku! Where’s your little girlfriend now? You quirkless wannabes should learn your place!” A blonde male with red eyes yelled to a greenette on the floor, tears in the green haired eyes.

“K-Kacchan, stop…” The boy pleaded. The blonde only scoffed, making small explosions in his hands.

“Hey jackass! Get off of him, you can go be gay with him somewhere else.” _ Oh, that’s probably why everyone’s scared of me. _ Briane yells at him, Bakugou Katuski, effectively getting his attention. He rolls his eyes and stomps off, knowing full well that the girl will pick a fight- quirk or not.

“Thanks Bri..” The green haired boy, Midoriya Izuku, says as he brushes all the dust off his uniform.

“It’s fine Izu, why didn’t you use any of the moves I taught you? You need some practice if you’re going to be a hero.” She asks as they both walk. Both wanted to be a hero, though the girl knew she probably wasn’t. The girl did have weekly sparing lessons with Adrion, her uncle, and taught Izuku a few things too.

The male rubs his neck nervously and chuckles, stuttering out an excuse. “W-well, I didn’t want to hurt Kacchan t-too badly… plus, he’s way better than me, he’ll just explode me!” He cringes at the thought of getting a new scar. The girl sighs and shifts her backpack so she can open it.

“I can help with those cuts, you mind?” She asks, already pulling out a mini first aid kit. Can’t always be too careful, especially if you’re quirkless.

“It’s fine! Thank you!” He yells as she sticks a few of his bleeding scars with bandaids and ointments. When they were finished, they were already in the building. After they changed their shoes, they headed to class together. 

They weren’t the best of friends, definitely not the closest. But when they met at the start of middle school, they stuck with each other since then. Briane wasn’t the greatest to be around, she was blunt and her tone was always harsh or annoyed. But she still cared, she cared enough to teach Izuku and help him when things were rough. Briane gave Izuku more confidence and he loosened up with her, she still held some secrets and he did too. She was laid-back and cool, seemingly without a care in the world, while Izuku was a tight, nervous ball of anxiety. He was sweet and nice, and fretted over everything and everyone. He respected her and her privacy and she did the same in return.

They hung out together and met the other’s family, Izuku was hesitant to enter the so-called ‘house of the quirkless’ but ended up loving it there. He doesn’t come over a lot, while Briane stays at his house regularly. She didn’t understand Izuku and Bakugou’s relationship, but never pushed too far. Izuku doesn’t understand her family, but he knows to never ask unless she talks about it first. They were close friends and had each other’s back.

“Do you mind if I come over to your place today? Kathe has her friends coming over and they’re always loud.” Briane hasn’t come over to his place in two weeks, though there wasn’t anything different each time, Izuku’s mom is a sweetheart.

He shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t mind. I need to get a few groceries today though, so we need to make some stops when we go home.” The girl nodded and they fell into silence once again. 

\-----------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day and their homeroom teacher was talking about their future again. Briane sat in the back, a seat back and to the left of Izuku and two seats behind Bakugou.

“Since you’re all third years, you need to start thinking seriously about your future.” The teacher starts off by. The girl had her hoodie off, resting her head on her hand and staring off into the window to her left. “I’ll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but…” He swiped up all the papers and threw them around the room. “You’re all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?”

Everyone activated their quirks, save for the ones who didn’t, or couldn’t in Briane’s case, and Bakugou. They all cheered in excitement while the brownette softly groaned at the loud noise. Izuku had his head down, trying to be as invisible as he could be, and Bakugou scoffed at everyone. 

“Sensei! Don’t lump us all in the same group.” Bakugou complained, his feet on his desk. “I’m not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!”

Everyone protested against this proclamation, but Bakugou only continued. “You all should shut up like the extras you are!”

He rambled on about how he aced all the mock tests and had the highest chance to make it. Of course, Briane also aced all the tests with the help of Finis and she studied with Midoriya too. He didn’t ace everything, but he did beat more than half the class.

The teacher then made the mistake of saying who else applied for U.A., Izuku and Briane. The former flinched while the latter glared at their teacher. He did that on purpose, he knew they had no chance of even surviving the entrance exam. She scoffed and looked over to Bakugou while everyone laughed. 

He blew up the greenettes desk, blowing him back near the wall. He held up a protective arm in fear, the habit of guarding picking up as the two quirkless began to spare more.

“Hey Deku! You’re below the rejects! You’re quirkless! You can’t even pick a fight like the emo chick, you’re worse than a quirkless girl! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?” Bakugou shouts, backing the boy into the wall. Briane stood up, ready to intervene, as Izuku sputtered out a response. He continued to talk about how it was his dream to be a hero, that he should just try, right? That only angered the blond more. Briane stepped closer, but just out of reach of fire.

“Are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell can  _ you _ do? You’re quirkless!” Izuku hung his head in shame and Briane decided to step in before he started crying.

“I am too, yet I can beat you into the ground huh?” She shifts the attention off of them and onto her. Bakugou turns around and sees the girl with her arms crossed over her chest. “You  _ know _ I can throw a punch. Want to know what happens when I throw a kick?” She asks threateningly. 

“Are you picking on me, emo mask?! I can just blow you into smithereens!” Bakugou threatens, making a few small explosions to prove his point more. She only rolls her eyes and shifts her entire weight onto one foot, swallowing down a wince.

“I’m just saying, if I can throw a few punches, then Izuku can too. You really think he’s that stupid to not know how to fight? Even a seven year old knows how to, he’s just smart enough to know when to- unlike some people.” She belittles. Striking a nerve in the male, he grabs onto her shirt and lifts her into the air. Looking down, she smirks at him. “You’re only proving my point y’know.” He scoffs and throws her to the floor, landing harshly on her butt.

Class continues normally, until school finally ends. Briane waited patiently for Izuku to pack up, sitting on the desk behind him while playing on her phone. 

“The thing that happened in the morning is everywhere. You were there right, Izuku?” She asks, looking over his shoulder to see his phone. He nods.

“Yeah, I gotta hurry home to write it down.” He states, packing faster. As he was putting away his notebook, Bakugou grabbed it.

“We’re not done yet, Deku. You too emo.” They both look up at Bakugou as he shows his lackees Izuku’s hero-analysis notebook. He continues to blow it up between his hands. And proceeds to throw it out the window. The girl immediately runs to it, the words of the Song of Wind falling out of her mouth out of instinct. She covers her mouth with her elbow, muffling her words more.

“ Fukiareyo areta sono ato de!

Hikari ga sora o terasudarou…” She started to mumble before she caught more attention. She already shouted the first line which was enough to create a wind, but the urge to finish the verse forced her to finish.

“Warera ga kibou arawareshi...

Fukiareyo areta sono ato de,

Hikari ga sora o terasudarou,

Kaze wa ubaisaru~” She ended there, forcing the strong gust of wind to safely set the notebook in her hand, cooling it down quickly. She turned back to the group, but the bullies were too preoccupied with Izuku to even notice her. She sighed in relief and hugs the notebook to her chest, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“So anyway,” Bakugou continues, putting a hand on Izuku’s shoulder, smiling, “don’t apply to U.A., nerd.” He turns to Briane, his eyes widening as he sees the notebook in her hands. He scoffs and addresses her too. “And if you even get into general ed., you will not even speak to me, even look at me. Got it?” 

“Yeah, sure, okay…” She mumbles out, blinking out of distorination. She took a few deep breaths as Bakugou and his friends left the room. Just before the door, Bakugou stopped and turned to them.

“If you wanna be a hero that badly, there’s a quicker way to do it. Believe that you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life and go take a swan dive off the roof!” That snaps Briane out of her funk and she bites her lip to prevent her from falling into her instincts and drowning the boy in water. 

Izuku turns around, but before he could say anything, Briane sets a hand on her shoulder and shakes her head.  _ He isn’t worth it. _ Izuku sighs, letting his tense shoulders fall, and Bakugou clicks his tongue leaving.

They walked to Izuku’s home in silence, both stuck in their thoughts. Her hooded jacket was back on while his yellow backpack was in his hands. As they walked under a tunnel, Briane broke the silence before they got too deep into their thoughts. 

“Hey Izu, don’t listen to them okay? We both know we can kick ass. So we’re gonna be heroes together, or you will be and I can be something else, and we’ll teach the word what we can do.” Briane tries her best to motivate both of them and tries to be positive. It isn’t her best forte, but she still tries.

Izuku smiles at her and grabs her hand, squeezing it in comfort. “Thanks Bri, you’re the best. We’ll be heroes together. And we’ll help each other, and we’ll survive together, and we’ll go to U.A., and your uncle will teach us, then-” His rambling was interrupted by a low chuckle, scaring both as they turned around.

A large, swamp green slime was behind them. It had only eyes and a mouth, the rest was just slime. It grinned evilly at the two, focusing on the greenette more. 

“A medium-sized invisibility cloak….” It jumped onto Izuku, but Briane tackled them both out of the way. “Hey! Come back here…!” They scrambled up but the slime villain grabbed onto Izuku, suffocating him while she watched in horror. Quickly snapping out of her shock, she grabbed her dull knife from her pocket that probably wasn’t legal and ran up to the slime monster. She ruthlessly sliced the man’s eyes, making him drop Izuku. Tears stung her eyes as her heart raced in her chest. She hastily grabbed her friend’s arm and pulled them away just as the sewer cover flew off, a man following right behind it.

**_“It’s all right now, young man. I am here!”_ ** He yelled, ducking under a hit. He ran up to the villain, yelling his famous words as he punched. “Texas Smash…!” 

The wind from the punch was strong enough to make the slime explode everywhere, Briane shielded both the unconscious boy and herself from the blast. As the fighting ended, the only sound heard were the heavy breaths from the girl and the number 1 pro hero, All Might.

_ It’s… actually All Might? He… he was catching this villain…? _ The girl thought as she regained her bearings. She turned to her friend, she sighed in relief to see he was breathing. She shook him as All Might bottled up the villain.

“Izuku… Izuku… Izuku!” Her shaking got more rough as the boy wouldn’t wake up. Frustrated tears stung her eyes but the boy finally woke up. 

“B-Bri? What… Happened?” He asked as he sat up. Briane hugged him tightly for a small second before letting go and pulling him up harshly.

“You got attacked, that’s what! I had to save you stupid ass, we need to practice your reflexes.” She shouted as All Might walked up to the pair, holding their belongings.

“A-All Might! It’s All Might!” He shouted, surprised but amazed. The man chuckled and gave them their things.

“Sorry young man for getting you caught up in my villain fighting, but I’m glad you’re okay!” He gave his signature laugh that made Izuku light up in happiness. He turned to Briane and straightened his face, making Briane cross her arms defensively. “But young lady, I know the situation was dire, but it did not call to take such drastic measures. What you did was illegal and-”

“It wasn’t illegal.” She stated before he rambled on, they both looked at her in confusion. She sighed and continued. “He jumped us first, he attacked my friend before I cut him. He was going to kill him if I didn’t act fast. I didn’t use my quirk either.” She refrained from saying that she was quirkless, she wasn’t going to tell anyone unless she had to or they specifically asked.

The blonde sighed. “Very well, I won’t report you to the police. With that said, I must be leaving now.”

“Wait! I need your auto- you already signed it?! Thank you so much All Might sir!” Izuku bowed as All Might got ready to jump away, his limit almost up.

“You’re welcome young man, now, I must go! Stay safe!”

“You’re leaving, but I have so many questions! Wait! All Might!”

“No boy, I cannot wait. Now, good bye!” He yelled and jumped away. Only to feel a heavy weight on his leg.

Izuku grabbed Briane’s wrist and pulled them both onto All Might, latching onto him just before he left. The two teens screamed as they flew over the city. 

“I-I love my fans, but this is too much kid!” All Might yelled over their screams.

“Idiot!” Briane yelled, to who, no one knew.

“If we let go, we’ll die!” Izuku shouted, making All Might stop pushing them off. They landed safely on a roof and both teens gasped for air, both of their hearts racing once again. All Might quickly scolded them and began to leave again. But Izuku still needed to get his question in.

He held out his hand to stop the hero, only to slowly retract it. Briane looked at him, he had the look on his face. The look when you’re looking at past memories, the sad ones that caused you pain. His body shook as he trembled. She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He turned to her, startled, but smiled back.

“Even if I don’t have a quirk, can I become a hero?!” He screamed, making the hero stop in his tracks. Seeing he wasn’t going anywhere, he continued. “Can even someone without a quirk be like you?” Briane rubbed her thumb over his hand, his head hung low and his eyes were closed shut. He whimpered, waiting for the same answer like always.

“Without a quirk?” All MIght asks. Briane watched the man carefully, watching and waiting for his answer. But what she got was the hero groaning in pain and holding his stomach. Smoke came from him, but Izuku seemed unaware.

“People think I don’t have a chance, that  _ we  _ don’t. That not having any powers makes us some kind of weakling.” He continued, completely ignoring whatever was happening before them. He fiddled with his thumbs, not looking up once. “Our classmates made fun of us, but that just makes me wanna prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid, I ‘ve thought that saving people is the coolest thing you can do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe. And be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to. Just like you!” He finally looks at and screams in surprise.

“Uh… Yeah, Izuku, something happened to…. All Might.” Briane informed, staring in shock at the thin man in front of them. He was skinny and had the same hair as All Might, but the attena hairs were down and his eyes were shrunken.

“What happened to All Might?! Who- what- what happened?! You deflated?” His last statement made Briane snort. It was like a balloon, he literally deflated. “Where did All Might go? You’re not him… You’re a fake! Imposter!”

“Kid calm down, I am-” He went into a coughing fit, coughing out blood. Briane cringed and looked down as he calmed down. The skinny All Might sat down and sighed.

“You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look bluff? I’m like that.” He horribly explains.

“That makes no sense.” Briane states, crossing her arms again. She doesn’t know what happened, but that explanation was shitty at best.

The two males rambled on, the older assuring the younger that he wasn’t dreaming and that there was plenty of fear behind that smile. He told us to keep this a secret as he lifted his shirt, showing a gruesome scar.

_ It almost looks as bad as Finis’s scars… I bet it hurt like hell… _ Briane thought.

“Gross right? I got this from a villain attack five years ago, my whole stomach was removed and my respiratory system was destroyed. The surgeries worn me out and it can’t be fixed. I can only do hero work three hours a day for now, rest of the time, this is what I look like.”

“Five years ago? The fight with Toxic Chainsaw?” Izuku asked like the nerd he was. All MIght put his shirt down and chuckled.

“You’re informed, but no low life thug could do this. No, I asked for this fight not to go public. I’m the Symbol of Peace, I can’t let people know their peace was taken down. But the smile- It’s just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn’t easy. Heroes are always risking their lives everyday and some villains just can’t be beaten without powers.” He rambled on, Briane’s fists tightened as she knew what was coming that would destroy Izuku.

_ No… don’t say it. _

“So, can you become a hero?”

_ Don’t destroy him. Just lie, I don’t care, just don’t break him! _

“Not without a quirk.” Briane held her jaw tight, a snarl resting on her lips. She turned to Izuku, she could see the light in his eyes dim, darker and darker. 

“Oh… I see…” He says, looking down. Briane resisted slitting the man’s throat for killing Izuku, he was his only hope, and he killed any light  _ without a second glance. _

“If you wanna help people, there are plenty of other ways you could do it.” He tells them, standing up. “You could become a police officer-”

“I think we’re okay, All Might sir.” Briane interrupts him again, before he dims the light more. “Thank you for your time. We promise to keep your secret safe. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” She thanks him, bowing as politely as she could. He nodded as she stood back up and left the building.

After the door closed, Briane sat them both down. Izuku didn’t even register that they were sitting or when he started crying or when she started hugging him. He just sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed his back and comforted him. After a few moments, his sobs turned into small sniffles and his tears came to a halt.

  
“Izuku, you know I believe in you right? You don’t need some hero’s approval to become a hero okay? You don’t need anyone’s, not even mine. But you have my support and my word to help you. We will be heroes together, with or without anyone’s approval. You know, since we’re both quirkless, there aren’t many rules for us. That means we could become anonymous heroes. We could be vigilantes and we couldn’t even be captured because of what the law says!” She rambles, trying to cheer her only friend up. It works, he’s smiling at the thought of no cop being able to touch them.

“B-but then we- we would still be hurting people- without a license. Th-there’s laws against that.” He chokes out, hiccups and sniffles interrupting it. Briane smiles at the boy.

“But if they strike first, it would count as self-defense right? We could be like the first unlicensed heroes ever because the cops can’t touch us! We could totally be Vigilantes right Izuku?” She asks, getting a laugh out of him. She smiles wider in accomplishment. He shakes his head.

“I don’t want to be a vigilante Bri… Mom would never let me!” He giggles out, sniffles still present. She sighs dramatically, earning another giggle.

“Fine~ I guess it’s just a backup plan.” She stands up, holding a hand out for Izuku. “C’mon, if becoming heroes is still the plan, we gotta train.” Izuku grabs her hand, smiling wide, and she helps him up.

“R-right… I still got some groceries though!” He shouts, remembering what his mom told him that morning, when an explosion comes from a few blocks down. Both jump at the sudden noise and look. Building’s were on fire, and a big crowd was formed near where all the commotion came from.

“You wanna go there and take some notes?” Briane asks, expectantly looking at him. Just as he was gonna answer, All Might’s words rang through his head. He pauses, and shakes his head. He can see Briane wants to push, but is immensely happy that she didn’t and walked with him. 

They walked in another silence, this one tenser than before. Both were in their heads, thinking about what All Might said. Unconsciously, Izuku walked to where the villain fight was going on. Briane stifled a laugh as Izuku just sighed and pulled out his hero notebook. They both looked at the villain and gasped.

It was the villain they just encountered.

“W-What..? But All Might…” Briane mumbled, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Izuku’s eyes widened at a realization.

“I made All Might drop the bottles.” He said, his eyes wide and filled with regret. “This is my fault.”

“No, no, no, it isn’t your fault. It isn’t anyone’s faults okay?” She reassures him, but he only stared at the victim in the same situation he was. Their eyes met and he stiffened.

“Kacchan..?” His legs sprang to life with his arms, grabbing Briane’s emergency knife from her pocket and running up to the villain, throwing his backpack into his already-damaged eyes, letting the blonde get some air.

“Deku! What the hell? Why are you here?!” Bakugou yelled, his eyes welled up with tears and his voice filled with anger.  _ Deku couldn’t save him. He can’t. He’ll only die like the moron he is! _

“I dunno! My legs… they just started moving!” He sliced chunks of slime off of him, falling harmlessly onto the floor before new ones just slid back. “I couldn’t just stand there and watch you die!” He yelled with determination etched into his voice.

Back in the crowd, a girl backed away into a nearby alley and sang. She sang loud and strong, she was far enough for no one to hear but close enough to still see her friend and his bully. Without anyone knowing, she sang the Song of Aqua and made the water wash out the fire. 

“ O Aqua, seinaru inori kara

O Aqua, inochi no tsunagari heto

Atae tamae, Atae tamae

Megumi kou warera ha

Ima subete, sasageru daro u

Nagareru, o Aqua!

Aoku kiyoku mitasa reru toki

Kanasha no akashi wo

Kanadeyo u.” 

She guided the water with her arms, spreading it everywhere the fire was. She  _ had _ to do something. Izuku will take care of the victim, and she will take care of the destruction. No one will know about her help, but that was fine. She was helping, she was being a hero with Izuku.

All Might came in and threw a punch, even though it was past his limit. The slime exploded again, but this time, the weather changed. It started to rain, putting out the rest of the fires. Briane was out of breath from singing and very tired from using her power that long. She sang the entire song, which left her wanting to fall asleep, instead she ran up to her friend and hugged him. She hugged him tightly because he almost died  _ twice  _ and she could only save him the first time. Quiet sobs escaped her mouth, muffled from the boy’s shoulder. She calmed down after a moment and let go. She immediately shoved him, not hard enough to shove him into the ground, but hard enough for it to hurt.

“Say something before you go in a blazing fire stupid! You could’ve asked for my knife by the way, you almost sliced me! I can’t have you become a hero without me, you said we’ll do it together!” She yelled at him, the rain slowly disappearing. It earned a laugh from the male as she crossed her arms and huffed, mad that he risked his life again. He rubbed his neck and smiled.

“S-sorry Bri…” He mumbled, gaining another huff from the girl. 

After a few scoldings from the heroes (which earned them a very harsh glare from Briane), they slowly walked to Izuku’s house, way too exhausted to grab any groceries. On the way there, Bakugou came up to them yelling that he doesn’t owe Izuku anything. They both chuckled at his antics and watched him leave.

Then All Might comes running in again, only to transform back into his skinny form, coughing up blood. 

“Young man, I came to thank you. It was because of your heroic actions that inspired me to take action too… I’ve come to talk to you about… something private, but it is fine if you don’t have any time alone right now!” He says, looking at Briane. She hasn’t really forgiven him from earlier, but she only nods and turns to Izuku.

“I’ll meet you at your house okay? Go have an epic conversation with the number one hero, I’ll… try to calm down Auntie Inko alright?” Izuku nods and she turns to leave. She looks over her shoulder and yells, “I’ll tell her to make katsudon!”

She walks alone to the apartment and calms down a worried Inko, not knowing that the private conversation she left will change her best friend’s life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So, i continued this... and this is really long. Uh, I use google docs to like save it and stuff at this was 12 pages long... spaces included and stuff but still! Uh, sorry for making this really long but i hope you enjoy it! I'll try to post every week, but I might get bored of writing at times, so sorry. Double sorry for so many Ocs, you don't have to remember them all, they're mostly background characters. But I'll say what part of the family they are to Briane each time so you don't forget, like "Atsu, Briane's cousin, ..." Also, if you want to see what I'm talking about for their house, just search mini castle and you'll see! I hope you'll leave kudos, bye!


	3. Sudden explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some training babeyyyssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo everyone!! Thanks for anyone waiting for my next post (legit only know one since they commented, thx btw ♥︎)!! Uhhh don’t expect every chapter to be super long btw, and I don’t have a firm plan on both the plot and my schedule on posting! So if I don’t post in a while, I might be doing future chapters or just can’t think of anything still thank u for reading this!

Izuku walks back home strangely numb. His body walked on autopilot while his mind rushed through thoughts, barely pausing on one. 

_All might wants_ me _to be his successor. Me. Not Kacchan who has a strong quirk. Not Briane who’s smart and can actually fight. Me. Quirkless, Midoriya Izuku. A weakling who almost died because of something reckless that was apparently heroic._

 _He must be wrong right? He just told me I couldn’t be a hero. He… he must have been pranking me, right? There isn’t any other reason… one of my classmates just put on a suit and pranked me again. No way all might actually wants me to be his successor. But… but what if that actually was all might? What if I’m actually worthy? … but what if I’m not? All might said it himself, hero work is dangerous- even with a quirk. What’s the difference? What about Briane? And Kacchan? Everyone else should be easy to fool if I do get his quirk, but they_ know _me. Kacchan will know something’s up… and Briane… we promised we’ll show the world that we aren’t weak… didn’t I just break that? All might said I can’t tell anyone… but I could probably make an exception. And Briane will figure it out one way or another. I should just tell her, right? Yeah, that’s the right thing to do…_

He eventually made it to his door. He took a deep breath and unlocked it, then opened it. He was immediately tackled into a hug by his mom, waterworks already coming. 

“Izuku! Honey! Are you okay? What happened? Don’t tell me you got hurt- here here, let me treat you!” She ushers him in and sits him down next to Briane who’s watching the TV. She glances at him, who only stares at the coffee table, then continues watching TV, deciding she’ll ask later. 

During his intense procrastination (read; internal panic), his phone dings with a text message. Taking too long to get out of his panic while also trying to calm his heart, Briane sighs and grabs the phone to read it to him. Izuku only sighs and lets her read the message, not thinking too much of it.

After a moment of pure silence, Izuku looked over to see what’s wrong, only to be greeted by a wide-eyed Briane.

“Wh-what..?” He asks, nervously. Did one of his classmates find his number again? Or was it Kacchan again? Did Auntie Mitsuki want them over this weekend? Oh no! What if it’s his mom? Did she text him something embarrassing about him and Brianne? That has to be it! Nothing else would make Briane _that_ surprised-

“Why do you have All Might’s number, and why is he asking you to meet him at the trash beach?” Izuku blinked owlishly at the almost-black headed girl. _I guess there is something else that would surprise Briane._

Finally digesting Briane’s words, he chokes on his own breath. 

“I-I- Briane! I-It isn’t what it looks like! I- we- uh-” He stumbled over a fake explanation, to which Briane sighs and dumps the phone into his lap. It was late, some classmates took her lunch, she almost outed herself, her only friend almost died _two fucking times_ , and got his spirits killed from his favorite fucking hero! She was tired, hungry, and didn’t want to deal with some secrets at the moment. Maybe in the morning, probably not since she isn’t a morning person. She’s usually a night owl, when nobody can see who you are and you can essentially do whatever you want.

She stands up and walks to the kitchen, grabbing her ice cream, ume. As said before, she’s over often so they usually grab that whenever they both get groceries. She’s also the only one who eats that, the Midoriyas’ think it’s too bitter.

“I’m too tired, so I’m going to watch some sad shows, maybe anime if I can’t find anything. You can join me if you want, and you don’t have to tell me anything. I’ll be in your room.” She tells him as she walks to his room, already eating the ice cream from the container. He scrambles to follow her while grabbing a blanket to cover them. It was All Might themed.

So that’s how he found himself that morning, an alarm he set last night after All Might said to meet him on Dobagah Beach blared. 

He groggily opened his eyes to see their position. The laptop and ice cream now layed next to the wall, next to Briane who was turned toward him. One of his legs was between her’s, while the other was on top of her waist. One arm was wrapped around her and the other was right next to his chest. His head was buried into her shoulder while both of her arms were hugging him. Way too used to waking up like this, he shook Brianne up.

(So this sign ~, if you don’t know, is to draw out the last sound out. I usually read it like flirting, so if others do too, here’s what i mean in here!)

“Bri~ wake up! I need to get out~!” He whisper-yells at the still sleeping girl, trying not to wake up his mom. She finally wakes up, groaning loudly before unhugging the boy so tightly. He thanks her and goes to use the bathroom first.

Doing his business, his skin care routine, the one Briane _insisted_ he have -saying he has to ‘keep his baby face’, and changing, he let’s Brianne use the only bathroom while he makes both of them an omelette (a few drops of soy sauce for Brianne and extra vegetables on the side for Izuku), rice (seasoned rice for Brianne), and coffee -of course making extra for his mom.

Briane finally came in just before he started eating. After saying thanks together, they ate. She eagerly drinks her coffee, adding some sugar and milk to it, and hastily eats her food. Izuku, meanwhile, ate his more slowly while looking at any new villain attacks (also hacking into the hero network from the programming he learned from Lia, Briane’s oldest aunt, who is a programmer analyst who taught him how to code when he was nine, but we don’t need to know that). 

Taking a deep breath, he puts down his phone and turns to his closest friend, who turns to him mid bite.

“Hey, uh- is it o-okay if you keep a secret?” He asks, trying to breath normally as his heart wants to run the damn fitness pacer test! He looks at Briane tentatively, she shrugs her shoulders and swallows.

“I mean sure, you don’t need to though. As long as it doesn’t, I don’t know, destroy the world. Then you should probably tell me so I know how the world ended- from you being a dumbass I mean.” Blunt and tired, with a pinch of energy. Izuku could breathe normally from the casual response now. A thought strikes him as he goes over what she said. At the sudden lack of breathing from the male, Briane stares at him. “Please don’t tell me it’ll actually destroy the world.” 

Immediately shaking his head, Izuku answers, “No, no, nononono! It just, has the- the… power (?) to d-do th-that..?” He winces as she groans loudly and rubs her eyes.

“It has to do something with All Might right? It has to be, he texted you -didn’t know you have his number, thought you had someone else’s- and he talked to you yesterday.” She murmurs quietly as she stretches.

“I- uh, yeah~ it does have something to do with A-All Might..” He chuckles nervously as he rubs his neck. She sighs and goes to put her now-empty plate in the sink. “Oh! Uh, it’ll probably be easier if I tell you uh, with All Might. So… is it- is it okay if you come with us to Dogabah Beach?” He asks while putting his plate away too, washing both of their plates. 

“Sure, but I won’t be going near the trash. I’ll just be in the water or near the streets I guess.” Izuku nods and tells her to go change, saying she can use his clothes if she wants (since he now goes shopping with her, he now has an actual fashion sense and clothes that Briane likes too). 

Briane grabs the extra clothes she usually brings anytime she feels like going to Izuku’s house. This time it was a red plaid skirt (black spandex underneath) with a cropped black hoodie with a pair of eraserhead-colored converse. Izuku found him on the hero network and showed her that he basically fights quirkless, he’s been her favorite since.

She grabs one of Izuku’s jackets, a green base with dark green sleeves and gray lines, since her hoodie was one, cropped and two, thin. She also took an extra shirt of his, a light gray shirt with a white bunny eating a carrot, since she was probably going to swim. She was shorter than him, a whopping five foot one or 154 cm, so the shirt and jacket reached her mid thigh.

“Wonder what the secret is,” she mutters as she changes in the bathroom, “it has to do something with All Might though.. Maybe something about him hacking into the hero network? If so, it won’t be my fault. Wait, All Might doesn’t seem like the type to even _know_ who’s hacking into what. Probably something about his ‘form’. Probably.” After washing her face, she flips on her hood and heads to the living room. Izuku was already there wearing a basic white shirt with a chibi All Might on it saying ‘PLUS ULTRA!’ and a pair of dark green leggings with a lighter shade of shorts over it. She watches from the doorway as Izuku leaves a note for his mom while she texts her family she’ll come back home after school.

When they both finish, they head off to the trash beach.

The sun was still on the horizon, so Briane made a good decision bringing two jackets. They small-talked on the way there, talking about food, games, ice cream, heroes, school, ice cream, and other things. Eventually, they make it to the beach earlier than they were asked, which makes them try to make a way to the water for Briane. 

“Why is a bus here?!” Briane groans as they move small things out of the way, organizing it all though. She spots a fridge and looks inside, “This fridge has fucking food in it! Who throws these things out?” 

“I don’t know Bri, people seem to not care for the earth we are literally living on that is _dying because people are stupid-“_ Izuku delves into mutter complaining about how people are stupid with keeping the place we live on alive. Briane snaps her fingers loudly, trying to get his attention. 

“Izu, Izuku, dude. You’re muttering about humanity’s stupidity. Again. Humanity is dumb at times, you’ve told me about technology stopping because of quirks and such, yes, yes I know.” Izuku apologizes to which Brianne grumbles out a small ‘shut up, it's fine’. After a few moments, they make it to an area next to the water where there was enough space to lie down. 

The sun just above the water makes them cover their eyes, it doesn’t help that it’s also reflection off of the water. Eventually, they end up next to each other on the sand, watching the sun slowly move up. A loud booming sound comes from the street. 

“Young Midoriya!” They both jump and look at the now jumping All Might, scrambling to get out of the way when he lands. A monstrous thud echoed through the beach as he landed in a squat. “Ah! I see you have brought your girlfriend over. I am sorry to say but-“

“I’m not his girlfriend/She isn’t my girlfriend!” They both yell, equally blushing even though multiple people (i.e Bakugou) had accused them of dating. Izuku is now stuttering and waving his hands like crazy and Briane is angrily grumbling, mumbling, and kicking at the sand. 

“N-no all might! We aren’t dating! We’re just v-very close f-friends! I swear!” He sighs and continues to mutter, “why does everyone think that? Imeanwedidkissthatonetimeandtriedtodate,butthenitjusygotweirdandawkwardsowejustwentbacktobeingfriends.maybethatswhyeveryonethinkswe’redating!”

“Izuku- I swear to fucking _god_ shut the fuck up! It was stupid and it was in the past! So shut up!” Briane eventually yells, effectively shutting him up with a meek ‘sorry’. She turns to the now small All Might, a faint blush still can be seen. All Might sweats at the intense glare he’s getting, his mind also going a mile a minute. 

“Hey shitty might. I’m here ‘cause Izuku was stupid and didn’t look at the text first. So, why is he here?” Briane states. 

_A straightforward answer like always…_ Izuku thinks, trying to breathe properly. It isn’t too successful. 

“Ah, sorry young…” All Might draws out at the end, making Briane sigh. 

“It’s Fogg Briane.” She tiredly mentions. 

“Yes, yes. Sorry Young Fogg, but it involves a very big secret so I cannot-“ Briane holds up a finger, making All Might stop abruptly. 

“Yeah, okay. I get that it’s classified and stuff. I didn’t want to even know the secret at first, but I was joking with Izuku here about if it will destroy the world he should tell me. Guess what? It _can_ destroy the world. So as Izuku’s closest and best friend, I deserve to know whatever shit he’s gonna be dealing with.” She crosses her arms, standing her ground. Izuku watches in awe at how much confidence his _best_ friend, this was the first time she ever actually admitted they were best friends. 

He always wanted to be like Briane, confident, strong, unbothered by how others act (even though he knows she is bothered by it, with the way she wears hoods and masks and how he once found her crying in the middle of the night on a very bad day). He smiles at her, hoping that if she doesn’t become a hero -they’ll stay friends. 

“Ah, okay Young Fogg. I guess you do deserve to know what I am offering Young Midoriya. To put it simply, my quirk is very special. It has the power to give itself to others, as well as giving people strength. When he went out to fight that sludge villain -I knew he had the ambition and hero-genes in him! So I decided, I shall give him my quirk.” All Might says, smiling that he found a successor. 

Brianne.. did not expect any of this. She didn’t expect All Might actually coming, she didn’t expect _anything_ about his quirk, and she definitely didn’t expect her friend to be chosen to be his successor. But she’ll deal with this like she always does, postpone it to a time she has the energy to actually think about it. 

She sighs and rubs her eyes. “That’s… a lot to take in and it is six a.m., meaning it is too early to really think about. But why exactly are we here?” 

“Ah, yes! As you can see here, this beach is obviously covered in trash. I did some research and found out that a few years ago, this was a beautiful beach.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Izuku piped up. “Because of all the currents, trash that is in the water washes up here. Eventually, trash started filling the beach which made all the people leave it.” Brianne stays quiet, knowing full well about this beach. Finis showed her and Atsu, her baby cousin, when she was younger. She explained how despicable people are and how they let the trash cover the beach in the future. She said that she loved staying here whenever time and people were stressing her a lot. It was truly a wonderful beach. 

“Correct! So we are here to get you to jack up! Right now, you are in no condition to get my quirk.” At this note, Izuku starts crying. 

_So this was a sick prank! I r-really thought All m-might actually wants me as his successor.. I’m so stupid!_

“B-but I thought you- you said I was worthy!” He cries out, trying not to sob. 

“And you still are! You see, my quirk stores up a lot of power inside of you. With your thin and frail body, if I give you my quirk right now, your limbs will all burst off!” All Might explains, making Izuku jump at the notion. 

“That is not a great visual.” Brianne mutters. 

“Indeed it is not. So you shall clean this beach up until you can go to your choice of hero school! I assume it will be U.A yes?” Izuku nods vigorously, wiping off any remaining tears. 

“Y-yes! You went to school there, plus it’s the best in the prefecture…” Izuku exclaims. 

“Being a hero is also about making even one person happy. I am sure a person will smile when a beautiful beach like this is cleaned! So that is also a reason to clean this.” All Might reasons more, “so I have the American Dream Plan! This is a timetable of when you’ll clean this beach.” He hands him a packet. 

They both flip through it before Briane notices something. 

“Where’s all the fighting lessons?” She asks, looking up at the blond twig. He looks back in confusion. 

“Fighting lessons? Why, may I ask, would he need those?” She blinks at the incredibly idiotic man. 

“He’s going to be a hero, helping people is all dandy but he’ll run into a villain. If he can’t fight, he’ll die- quirk or not.” She rolls her eyes at the nervous man. 

“A-Ah, I never thought about that… I assumed he would learn in U.A…” he mutters. 

“There’s a thing called an ‘entrance exam’. He’ll need to know how to fight for those at the least.” She sighs and flips through the packet, looking for free days. “My uncle goes to legal fighting clubs. I’ll just bring Izuku to my uncle on the weekends, before cleaning the beach in the afternoon.” She tells him, leaving no room for arguments. “And to save a bit more time, I’ll take care of the small stuff that aren’t a challenge for both him and me.”

And with that, they both set off to do the ‘American Dream Plan’. Brianne makes sure that Izuku is being healthy and not overworking himself while doing her own stuff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some questions since I am still very new with writing on here, so if someone can answer these I would very much appreciate it!!!  
> 1, how tf do notes work?? On some fanfics I find notes at the end of the CHAPTER but on others (and on mine) it’s at the end of the ‘book’  
> 2 what r hits? Just... what r they?  
> 3 do I put a ? At the second chapter number thing like 28 out of ‘?’ ?  
> That’s it, thanks if u answer!! I would love it if u left a kudo (obviously don’t have to) and if u have anything to say, just comment it! But if any DESTRUCTIVE criticism is found, I will politely ask u to leave （╹◡╹）!! And no hate on anything either! Thank u! Have a nice day!  
> Also, is anyone interested in a fic where Izuku meets death?? I’ve read a few about that concept and wanted to add my own little things on it!


	4. Totally Legal Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All might being an idiot once again and some legal stuff!

Brianne was human, as all other people. And at times, all the insults, looks, roses, and notes get to her. She might have a strong front but it was a bit weaker behind it. She absolutely thinks she’s strong and talented, she can fight properly, hack (not very good at it like Izuku but good enough), complete a high school third year paper, and obviously sing. But she also believes what others think. She doesn’t think she can do anything, or can’t mount up to anything, or be anything. And at times when all these thoughts swarm her head, she wants to defy those thoughts. She’s strong, she can do it. But those words can only do so much. It’s like they say, actions speak louder than words. So she did get into action. Of course, she could’ve taken some more baby steps, but go big or go home right?

So since she was twelve (when every negative emotion comes in full force, am I right?), she set out to try to defy the biggest expectations she could - becoming a hero.

She did a bunch of research about vigilantes and about laws. That’s the main reason she actually knows about most laws, that and because that was the only book in the living room when she was too tired to go to the mini (is it really mini though?) library they have. 

She went out prepared, knee and elbow pads underneath a particularly dark and large sweater with several patches in it sewn with different clothes to give that spooky look and thick dark purple leggings. Usual mask on with a knuckle brass she stole from Adrion, her uncle. She brought the only jacket she had that has inside pockets, which sadly had cat ears on the hood and extra fabric that mimics a cat tail. She kept an extra knife, gauze, bandages, and a few small snacks.

And that’s why she’s out on a rooftop at two in the morning about a month before the entrance exams. She’s gotten better with her feelings since her tween years, but she couldn’t drop this ‘extra-curriculum’ no matter how hard she tries. The itch to knock people out while saving people was too satisfying, plus, it also knocked a few stray thoughts away. 

She stayed away from any underground heroes and stuck to more cities where no one takes because they think no one’s there or it’s just insanely bad. She flips on her cat-eared hood and jumps onto the next roof. 

The past three years of being a vigilante got her a name, even though it was pretty shitty. Most vigilantes usually become villains, stop by the first month, or become really popular and care more about the media than most. They talked and made their presence known. Brianne does  _ not _ like standing out. Standing out all her life because she was said to be quirkless does that to people. So, she doesn’t talk, unless she has to talk to the citizen she’s saving. She stays in the unknown areas. She avoids people that aren’t in trouble or are trouble. 

But word spread about the new vigilante wearing a cat jacket. So she got the name Black Cat by heroes who were tasked with catching her. She doesn’t know why they chose that, maybe they call her that because of her very dark outfit, or because anyone who comes her way is usually beaten up. Or because she’s very silent, even the most aware attackers can’t hear, see, or smell her. But it might just be because she hissed at Amplifier when she tried to grab her and take her to the police. She panicked okay? It was her first week. 

By four a.m. she took down three rapists, five muggers and robbers, two random scuffles, and six drug sellers. Just as she was going to leave the neighborhood, a certain yellow-goggled hero was suddenly on the roof she was perched on. She turns around and finds her favorite hero, whom they've met before but he’s still her favorite. 

“Black cat.” He acknowledges, while the one in question slowly gets out of her fighting stance -still tense, don’t know when you’ll get jumped- and gives a half-hearted solute. She was quite tired and needed some sleep, or coffee. 

“Are you heading out now? Isn’t this about the end of your ‘shift’?” He uses air quotes for the word shift, which makes Brianne smile a bit. She nods her head. 

“Mind if I escort you?” He grumbles out but the concern in the undertone makes Brianne pause.  _ He’s worried about me? I mean, he has since he learned I’m not an adult. He’s probably stressed with all the UA work.  _ Brianne looks the man up and down, giving a cold assessment of the hero, before shrugging and jumping to the next roof. 

Sensing the hero following, she slows down for a small second for him to catch up. When he’s at her side, she picks up speed again while he attempts some small talk. 

“Kid, how old are you? You’re obviously not an adult, but I need some confirmation you’re not some idiotic ten year old.” The worry in his tone is so strong it almost scares her, but that last line made her roll her eyes. She slightly pushes the taller man for accusing her for being young. 

“Just short, not young!” She groans out, rubbing her eyes. The snort that came from the hero made her groan more. “Mean.”

“I didn’t mean anything offensive.” Brianne rolls her eyes and huffs, not believing it for a second. They continue to the edge of the town in small talk. 

  
  


Aizawa Shota was having a bad day. He learned today that All Might will be teaching with them. Someone who, mind you, doesn’t even have a proper teaching license and doesn’t have any experience! Parents are emailing him from the last year’s freshman being expelled and how they either don’t want him as their child’s teacher or just plain hate against the guy, Hizashi was being extra annoying and asking him about everything, and he learned that one of his third year students (he isn’t teaching them but they like him) almost died in a villain attack which has gotten him extra worried for the (read, his) vigilante that he’s been chasing (read, taking care of)! 

He had to look everywhere for them, they don’t have a set patrol area and just go anywhere where the least amount of heroes are. He just found them right when they’re about to leave. He looks at the dark colored vigilante, checking for any obvious wounds. They’ve been known for tending to their own injuries and the victim’s. 

“Black cat.” He says, nodding to himself when he finds no injuries on the humanoid cat. The cat gives a lazy solute to him as he looks around, checking the time with the moon.

“Are you heading out now? Isn’t this about the end of your ‘shift’?” He lifts his hands to make air quotes for the word shift, knowing she’ll just go as she please. The skin below her eyes shifts a bit, making Shota think she’s smiling, before she nods. He fidgets a bit, suddenly nerves about what he’s going to ask.

“Mind if I escort you?” He manages to stay still under the harsh, calculating gaze of the vigilante. After a moment she shrugs and runs to the next roof, Shota following shortly behind. 

After a few minutes of silence, he asks the question he always asks. “Kid, how old are you? You’re obviously not an adult, but I need some confirmation you’re not some idiotic ten year old.” He might’ve exaggerated the ten year old part, but the worry in his tone was still heard nonetheless. She pushes him slightly, making him stumble, and complains loudly. 

“Just short, not young!” Her short and incomplete sentence fills the air, along with a small snort. “Mean.” She mutters. He apologizes quickly, only half sorry, but that’s enough to ease his worries that the kid won’t die. Not yet at the very least. 

He hopes he doesn’t get to watch it if -when, his mind supplies- it happens. 

They both make it to the train station, the roof of it at least, before Shota took his leave. He didn’t want to take the trust they built and ruin it, he knows how big identities are with vigilantes. She did a lazy goodbye solute while he whipped his scarf out. 

After patrol, he swings into the window of his apartment and flops on to his couch. His husband, Yamada Hizashi (aka present mic), was too used to this “faster way of entering” and only greeted the tired man. He was sitting in the love chair while Shota sat on the couch. 

“Hey Shota! Are your worries gone now~?” He asks, teasing slightly. Shota scoffs and takes a drink of Yamada’s coffee, grumbling slightly at how much milk and sugar is in it. 

“I wasn’t worried, I was merely concerned because of how young Black Cat looks, just above five feet. They do seem younger than an adult at least, at least above seventeen from how long they’ve been doing this.” Shota, thinking that the kid had to be at least 15-16 when they first started. They stated they weren’t young when they met, and his version of young is thirteen or less. It’s also likely that vigilantes are people who can’t or failed an entrance exam for heroics in schools, and they had to be 15 at least to take those. Oh how he was in it if he ever meets the real person. 

“‘Concerned,’ ‘worried’. What’s the difference?” Yamada questions, making Shota roll his eyes and look disinterestedly at the cat walking through his legs. It was a grey and white cat with green eyes, his name was Cloudia. She was his first cat he took care of since living alone, the fur reminded him of his best friend, who died days before picking up this one. 

Yamada turns back to his work, smiling. “I don’t think there’s much of a difference there Shota.” He teases, making Shota get up and say he’s going to shower. He sighs at the non expressive man, knowing he’s just flustered over worrying over someone that he has no responsibility over. But he knows that he has always had a soft spot for kids, unless they were outright rude or mean or delayed others’ and themselves’ progress.

“Whatever..” he grumbles, going to the shower to get the smell out of him. 

The next few weeks were chaos, for Briane at least. From training with her uncle, doing some vigilante things, helping clean the beach, trying to eat her ice cream because  _ somehow _ she was included with Izuku’s diet, and a whole lot of studying, was already hectic enough for the tired girl. But ever since she told Izuku which department she was taking the exam for, he’s been pestering her non stop. 

“C’mon Bri! Please just try the hero exam! I know you don’t believe you can’t be a hero, but I do and I know you’re really strong and smart, you can probably get through!” He reasons, still trying to get through the dark haired girl’s head. 

“No, I’ll probably die. I don’t have a quirk to help me through whatever biased exam you’re going to take. Sure I’m strong, but only against humans- you know this.” She reminds him, tiredly. 

“Please Bri? Even if there’s a chance for you to get in, please try! I’m going to be all alone with  _ Kacchan _ ! Alone! With Kacchan!  _ I’m  _ going to die!” He whines, tearing up when he yells he’s going to die. Brianne rolls her eyes and shifts her bag, they were heading home -Briane was actually, Izuku was going to the beach. 

“You’re learning how to fight, from someone who goes to a  _ fighting club  _ and knows  _ multiple different fighting styles.  _ You can kick ass now Izuku, just kick his too.” She says, combing her hair with her hand tiredly. 

“That’s against school rules though!” He cries out, literally, he’s balling his eyes out. She sighs and hands him a handkerchief, a simple black one with music notes and colorful lines. 

“I’m not taking the hero exam Izuku, that’s final. We’ll meet at lunch or whatever, plus, I’m sure now that because you have a quirk now, one that is  _ very powerful,  _ you’ll get loads of friends now okay? Lord knows you need more.” She mutters the last sentence under her breath. “Oh right, you’re going to tell your home room teacher about your quirk right?” She asks nonchalantly. 

Izuku sniffles and tilts his head. “Why?” He innocently asks, making Briane pause. He looks at her, confusion deep in his eyes. 

“‘Why’? You know  _ nothing _ about your quirk! Everyone has years of training and understanding under their belt, you have a- a day! A  _ day _ Izuku! Your teacher will assume you know your quirk, but you don’t.” She states disbelief in her words. 

“I don’t… I don’t think All Might would appreciate m-me telling my teacher about o-one for all…” he mumbles clearly so she can hear. Briane rubs her temple in frustration. 

“Izuku, sweet innocent cinnamon bun Izuku, there’s a thing called  _ lying. _ ” She says, tiredness seeping into her again. Izuku was the smartest person she knows -excusing Finis- and yet he can be so incredibly stupid at times. 

“Wh-what?! I can’t lie to an adult, much less a teacher!” He squawks loudly, making Briane flinch from the sudden noise. 

“Whatever Izuku, let's just ask All Might later.” She says, ending the conversation to open a new one. Guess she is going to the dump today. 

Briane falls onto her back on the sand after a particularly large stack of tires she put in the truck. They were almost done, only small stuff left. She was sweaty, tired, and hungry, but she didn’t want to leave Izuku alone -plus, they still had to ask their question. 

Small Might, Yagi Toshinori, quietly sits down next to her. Their relationship was questionable at best. While they do hang out together, it’s only because of Izuku. Even with that, they barely talk to each other, only acknowledging the other’s existence. 

Briane didn’t like him. He broke Izuku when they first met, let a villain  _ escape _ , said that quirkless people couldn’t be heroes, and he  _ still _ thinks quirkless people couldn’t be heroes! She saw the  _ relief _ in his face when she said she wasn’t going to the hero course exam. He always underestimates her with  _ everything  _ and had the  _ nerve  _ to ask why prices were raised, or why they couldn’t go to that store, or why there always seems like two people snickering or whispering everywhere they went, or why she’s never seen that movie, or game, or food! He asked, she answered, he  _ understands.  _ Yet, he still  _ discriminates.  _ ‘You can’t do that, you need a  _ quirk  _ for that’, or ‘this is something too hard for you since you’re  _ quirkless _ ’, or even ‘those things are supposed to be for  _ quirked people _ ’! It’s always something with quirks with him, and she  _ can’t  _ keep going through this frustrating game. Discrimination, goes against it, shock.  _ Rinse, wash, repeat.  _

Briane knows Izuku sees it too. She can see him clench his fists, harden his face, hold back his tongue, see pure anger in his eyes, before taking a deep breath and everything goes back to normal. He gives an apologizing face to her and goes back to whatever he was doing. He fought with All Might the first time he did it, but then All Might yelled at him and he started crying, to which All Might tried to comfort him. They never fought about it after that. 

But she doesn’t exactly hate him. He’s a hero, he saved millions of people. A person lots of people look up to, a symbol. But he is ignorant, stupid, and quirkist. 

“How are you Young Fogg?” He asks softly, watching the waves crash onto the shore. 

“I’m fine All Might.” She gruffly answers, moving to sit up with her legs crossed. She leans on one hand and fiddles with the small things she found there. Pendants, seashells, necklaces, small bottles with mini terrariums in it, and other dirty things people casually throw away. 

“It’s Yagi in this form, you should know that.” He reminds her, gaining a non comical noise. 

“I don’t want to know the number one hero’s name, much less use it,  _ you  _ should know that.” She automatically says, repeating what she always answers with. Personally knowing the number one hero makes her irked in a way, like losing something of importance to her. She would like to keep whatever she has as much as she likes. 

All Might only sighs and continues watching the waves. She turns her head to him and frowns at the sunken eyes, hollow body, and straight face on him. Whatever the thing was, she thinks she already lost it when they met. The girl turns away when she figures out what the thing is. She lost looking at All Might and seeing someone powerful, now she’s just looking at someone who pretends to be strong. She’s disenchanted now. 

“I have a question.” She says randomly, still playing with her little things. Now was probably the best time to ask. She heard a grunt letting her know she can continue. “Are you going to tell Izuku’s homeroom teacher about the quirk?” She questions, looking straight in his eyes. 

His relaxed face turns into one of seriousness. “No, One for All shall only be known between us three and a select few, young lady. There is no reason for his teacher to know about the quirk’s backstory.” He says, his tone straight and hard. She only stares at him with an open mouth.  _ No reason? No reason?! _

“‘No reason’? Of course there’s a reason! If his teacher doesn’t know that he was quirkless for over  _ ten years, _ then all of the training he’ll do is a waste! He’s just barely starting and they’re expecting him to know the ins and outs of his quirk. They’re teaching him to be an expert with his quirk, and he doesn’t even know the goddamn  _ basics  _ All Might!” She yells, clenching her fists as she stares down the blonde hero. Anger rises in his eyes as he opens his mouth to talk. 

“Miss Fogg, his teacher doesn’t need to know that he was quirkless before. They do  _ not _ need to know where One for All came from or what it is. Now stop yelling and calm down.” He says, challenging her to defy him. Her frustrations over the last weeks come over her and she shouts. 

“All Might! They  _ do _ need to know that he was quirkless! They need to know how to help him! They need to know how to teach him and how to prepare him for the future! They can’t do any of that stuff if they don’t know there’s something to help with! You are his mentor, you are his hero, I thought you would know that!” She stands up and starts pacing, trying to find a way to expel all of this energy. 

“Miss Fogg-“ He starts, standing up too and trying to calm her down. 

“No, shut up. They need to know his fucking  _ trauma  _ All Might. They need to know his triggers, his problems, his  _ attacks.  _ They need to know that he has anxiety, they need to know he hates loud noises, they need to know explosions scare him, they need to know how to  _ help him _ All Might! And they can’t do that if they don’t know it!” She screams at him with all her anger, facing him and looking at him with pure hatred and frustration. 

“What do you mean ‘trauma’ young Fogg?” He asks, fear in it’s undertone. She takes a deep breath to calm herself and glares at him. 

“You don’t even notice it. You don’t even  _ know  _ it. How can you  _ not _ see it? He goes into a defensive form with your touches, he stutters and mumbles, he flinches at the loud noises, he curls in himself when he’s in a crowd, he  _ cries at the smallest affection he’s given!  _ Goddamnit All Might! There were a million signs you should be aware of! You should know the signs of bullying and emotion and physical abuse when you see it.” She crosses her arms and multiples her glare tenfold. “All might. I’m not saying tell them about One for All. I’m saying to tell them he was  _ quirkless _ for fifteen years. I’m saying to lie to them so that they can accommodate lessons properly.” 

“Young lady, you will not lie to an adult nor will you tell them anything about One for All. End of discussion.” She stares at the dumb idiot in disbelief. She opens her mouth to answer back, but pauses. When has she ever actually listened to an adult before? Much less one that’s an idiot. 

“Fine All Might.” She plops back onto the sand, trying to calm down. 

“And you will inform me about this trauma at this instant please.” He says as he sits next to her. She turns to him and gives a scowl. She stands up, grabs her small array of things, dusts herself off, and turns to walk away. 

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready,  _ All Might. _ ” She vaguely answers as she walks away from the area. She hogs all the way to the side of the mountains and enters a cave hidden by multiple rocks. Her and Izuku found the place one night while All Might was doing hero work. It was right next to the shore so there was a small lake near another entrance in the cave where it connects to the ocean. The cave wasn’t that huge, only half a mile wide and a few yards high. The sand beneath her turns into cold rocks as she walks to a ledge higher at the back of the cave. She jumped over haphazard rocks jutting out and sat at the edge. She swung her legs over the small lake and laid back down, closing her eyes to rest her throbbing head. 

After a few minutes of silence, she sits back up and stands up. She opens her mouth and sings. 

“O Aqua, seinaru inori kara

O Aqua, inochi no tsunagari heto,” she slowly wave her arms in circular motions to guide the water in thick lines. 

“Atae tamae, Atae tamae

Megumi kou warera ha

Ima subete, sasageru daro u,” she joins both streams into a big ball of water, shimmering in the light of the setting sun. 

“Nagareru, o Aqua!

Aoku kiyoku mitasa reru toki,” she brings the ball higher and brings another swirling stream to make it bigger. 

“Kanasha no akashi wo

Kanadeyo u.” She thrusts her arms forward and the ball explodes, droplets of water landing everywhere. She giggles as rain falls on her and her clothes. She twirls and spins as the water continues to land on her. When it ends, she’s smiling and cold but hey, she’s happy now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I made a long one again! Sorry if the vigilante thing seems too sudden, It just seemed so in character for Briane to defy other people’s opinions and to just go out and kick ass ask sorry for those all might stans, I do personally like All Might it’s just that Briane doesn’t and yea.. also! Briane can be spelled as Briane or Brianne. So just know they’re the same person if u spot a double n. Thank u reading and/please leave some kudos (if u want) or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If youre reading this, then congrats! Youre reading a shitty fanfic! This is my first time writing a fanfic on here, so everything's new to me. I'm Jam btw. Anyway, I would love it if you sent some kudos! That would be nice, you don't have to tho. So, both animes aren't mine. The oc and her family is mine though- so please no stealies. There might be grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, legit any mistake! Sorry, ain't that great! Also, it's been a while since I watched Lost song, so if I got some story wrong sorry. I tried not to say tooo much, just... enough i guess. Anyway, this is long, so bye! Hope to see you next time!


End file.
